


Juego de dos.

by LadyNo



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNo/pseuds/LadyNo
Summary: El tiempo de aquellos juegos imaginativos quedó atrás. Hace tiempo que no salían a jugar, la adolescencia les había llegado y con ella nuevas cosas por descubrir.
Relationships: Austin/Uniqua (The Backyardigans)
Kudos: 2





	Juego de dos.

  
Sus nervios iban en aumento a medida que subia escalón por escalón hacía su habitación, llevaba consigo a ese chico del cual estuvo enamorada cuando era una niña. 

Ella iba delante de él mientras no dejaba de hablar animada y sin parar, de lo aprendido en clases de Ciencias esa semana, para disimular su ansiedad.

Él asentía como si estuviera prestando atención, cuando en realidad se preguntaba distraído: En qué momento el cuerpo de ella había cambiado tanto? No recordaba esas curvas en su cintura y caderas, ni sus piernas tan largas... si bien su voz no habia cambiado demasiado, ella había crecido y él se sentía extraño al notarlo. 

Ella lo persivio distraído, guardó silencio y dirigió su vista hacia él. Ese encuentro de miradas hizo que las mejillas del chico se sonrojen, eso la estremeció. Desde niña le parecía lindo aquel pequeño tímido. Su voz ahora tenia un tono muy masculino, pero seguía siendo dulce. Creció, estaba más esbelto, alto y se habia vuelto muy varonil. Ya no eran los mismos. 

Pero ¿Qué tanto cambiaron? 

Él seguía siendo tímido de vez en cuando y de pocas palabras. Ella aún era osada y alegre. Había aceptado la invitación a jugar videojuegos en su habitación, los dos... solos. Bueno no era la primera vez que jugaban solos, es decir, cuando niños fueron compañeros superhéroes, secuaces villanos, amigos cavernícolas, guardias reales, entre muchas cosas más.   
Pero, ahora era diferente, eran ellos mismos y nada era salido de su imaginación, estaban frente a frente.

Ella estaba decidida a confesar sus sentimientos, aunque no estaba segura si eran correspondidos. 

Él era gentil y caballeroso. Ella sabía, de sí misma que a veces, era impulsiva, no era delicada como una princesa y eso podría resultar no muy atractivo para los chicos, pero aún así, quería confesar lo que sentía hace tiempo. Ese enamoramiento infantil había madurado y ya no se conformaba con bailar juntos o agarrar la mano del otro entre juegos.

Ella lo hacía reír con alguna de sus ocurrencias, le encantaba verlo sonreír. Él casi siempre se dejaba ganar en los juegos de competencia, le encantaba verla ganar.

Estaban disfrutando de su compañía, sentados en el piso uno a lado del otro, hace mucho tiempo que no jugaban juntos. 

Ella pensó bien en la situación y se dió cuenta que él nunca demostró una clara señal o indicio de algún interés hacia ella. Se sintio absurda y había desistido en la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos. No quería incomodarlo, ni arruinar aquella bonita amistad.  
Recordó que él siempre la había tratado solamente como una amiga, él era siempre amable con todos, ella no era especial, él nunca se fijaria en - (...)

De pronto esos pensamientos fueron silenciados con lo que menos esperaba... aquel dulce chico tímido habia tomado suavemente su rostro y acercándose, besó sus labios. Un beso corto, suave, pero con seguridad, hace que ella quede perpleja, fue su primer beso, fue el primer beso de ambos. 

  
_"- Uniqua yo... yo... lo siento, no quiero que pienses que soy un patán...pero es que tu me... tu me...ummm..._

_\- ... Emm gustas?_

_\- ... Bueno... Si... además yo... yo te..._

_\- ...Aprecio?_

_\- ... No Uniqua..._

_\- ... Oh..._

_\- Te amo._

_\- ... Oh. Sabes qué Austin?_

_\- Si Uniqua?_

_\- Tu también me gustas._

_\- De... De veras?_

_\- Si. Y sabes qué mas?_

_\- Qué?_

_\- También te amo Austin... De hecho, siempre te he amado. "_

  
Ambos sonrieron como si fueran un par de niños avergonzados.

Austin tomó la mano de Uniqua tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. 

Ella se lanzó sobre él, descargando su pasión en otro, largo y húmedo, beso adolescente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hummm... Nada... Estuve de niñera de mi sobrina y...nos pusimos a ver The Backyardigans... Rayos!


End file.
